comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Claymore Project
The Claymore Project was created in order to assist the world with the growing problem of the monsters known as Yoma. Originally, men and women were allowed to become Claymores. However, men gave in too quickly to their monstrous side and transformed into male Awakened Beings, leaving the Organization to only recruit women, who took much longer to give in to their Yoma sides. History The Claymore Project began when a large group of monsters known as Yoma began to plague the world. The Yoma feed on humans and take their form in order to stay in their villages and still be able to feed as they please. Thus, the project was created. The ones who created this project and watch over these girls are known as the Organization. Each claymore has her own watcher who she reports to for her new tasks and the watcher is also the one who accepts the payments for the jobs, not the claymores. Claymore A Claymore (A name given to them by humans, not originally by them.) is a female (Originally was male and female) who goes through vigorous training in order to be prepared to fight the monsters known as Yoma. These women are then infused with Yoma blood, making them half human and half Yoma. These women are then granted many new abilities including strength, speed, agility, regeneration and their own special ability. (Each claymore has one that makes her unique.) Originally, men were also allowed to be Claymore's but men gave in to their monstrous sides much too easy. Using their "Yoki" (Their energy allowing them to slightly give in to the monster inside them is a sensation of pleasure to claymores, men gave into this too easily and awakened.) Claymore are also known as Silver Eyed Witches because of the color of their eyes and their abilities. Claymores are a slightly neutral group. However, some are a bit more aggressive than others, and most claymores are feared by villagers. When a Claymore slightly gives into her Yoma side (about 10%), her eyes will change from silver, to a yellow color. At 30%, a claymore's face will change. At 50%, her physique will begin to change. Eventually, if a claymore pushes herself too far (Over 70-80%), she will succumb to her Yoki and become what is known as an Awakened Being. Yoki Yoki is the energy a claymore uses. (It is usually depicted as an aura.) Claymores each have this and are usually able to detect each other because of it. Some claymores can suppress there's as to not be found and some can sense each others from extremely long ranges. Current Members & Rankings There are currently 47 Claymores. Each is given her own emblem and also her own ranking. The top five are as follows: * #1 & 2- Alicia & Beth- Twins who have the special ability of "Soul Link." One twin is able to fully awaken, while the other is entrusted with her human soul. Once the battle is over, the one who awakened can revert back to their human form. * #3- Galatea- Galatea has two abilities. The ability of "Wide-Range Yoki Sensing" and the ability of Yoki "Manipulation." Galatea's Yoki sensing allows her to sense another claymore as well as feel her emotions as if Galatea were right next to her. Through "Yoki Manipulaiton," Galatea can manipulate her enemies physical movements and change the trajectories of their attacks by aligning her Yoki with theirs. She is also able to assist other claymores in not awakening by using her abilities. * #4 Ophelia- Ophelia created what is known as her "Rippling Sword." This allows her to moves her sword like a snake, allowing Ophelia to move across the battlefield and around her opponents blade. This also makes her yoki difficult to sense. * #5 Rafaela- Rafaela has the ability of "Yoki Surpression." This means that Rafaela can suppress her yoki aura, in fact, with the exception of Teresa (The former #1), no other claymore can sense Rafaela because her aura is almost non existent, making her the perfect candidate to take down any deserters and go on covert operations for the organization. Yoma Yoma are monsters that feed upon humans. There are many different types of Yoma, though claymores mainly deal with a certain common type. The common Yoma are monsters who a large in size, but don't have any special powers other than their heightened strength and some speed. Their only true special ability, is to take the form of the humans they kill. Some Yoma have the ability to fly, making them a bit more challenging. There are some stronger Yoma, these are known as either Awakened Beings, which are claymores that have awakened and become monster, or the "Abyssal Ones," three of the strongest monsters ever. Awakened Beings Awakened beings are Claymores who have fully given in to their monstrous sides. Some have done this on purpose (especially men who are no longer allowed to be claymores), while others eventually succumb and have a black card sent to the organization with the name of the claymore they would like to execute them. Even more dangerous than normal awakened beings (the female claymores) are male awakened beings (any of the men that attempted to be claymores.) Male awakened beings have a wide variety of abilities and are usually very strong and difficult to kill. The male awakened beings are all that is left of the male claymores. One of the most troublesome and terrifying awakened beings however, was actually a young female claymore known as Priscilla. Abyssal Ones The Abyssal Ones are three of the most powerful monsters ever to become awakened. Two of these are men. White Silver King Isley, The Failed Experiment Luciela, and Empresss Riful. Each has their own insane power sets and some even have powerful allies. For examples, Riful has Dauf who is a strong monster with brute strength. Isley has a very powerful ally in Rigardo, the Silver-Eyed Lion King who's strength and speed are nearly unmatched. Category:Created by Actingoutlove Category:Earth-C